Music
by pas-de-vie-sans-patria
Summary: Music have always been her safe heaven until she heard the fearless leader of the revolution laugh with some of his friends; while he is waiting to hear the people sing all she wants is to hear once again his laugh.


Music

_A/N: I don't even know how to explain this story it has been written and unwritten so many times that this end very far from what I've wanted original. Sometimes stories demand to be written certain way while our expectations were totally different and this is one of them. I hope you like this little drabble I based on hazels-abused-lungs's petition. Shout out to you girl for being kind enough to leave me something to work on :) Please enjoy._

Éponine always mocked les Amis anytime someone mentioned hearing the people sing, have those men being so trapped in their little bubble of revolution that they are confusing reality with their dreams?

The people in Paris sing but never a happy tune, at least not her people. If you could anyway trap it on time and put it all together it would make the most depressing notes, notes that would make the king -the happiest man in the kingdom- cry. Her people were waiting for something to change their lives but always cowards expecting everyone else but them to fight, it was too much of a risk leaving their families unprotected.

Being deprived from so many things since her childhood, she craves all the things any of the bourgeois girls take for granted. Food is her principal concern for the nutriment of her body but music is what makes her soul -If she stills has one- go on, she can not picture a world without it. Our lives might be temporarly but music is eternal so she is eager to believe that.

She couldn't ever phantom any other sound that could fill her soul like the beauty notes that composed songs, until she heard a laugh. It wasn't like anything she ever hear before, full of light,joy and passion. It must be some new student joining the cause of a better France since she had never heard it before.

What a surprise she got when she turned around and saw the marble man, the leader of the revolution laughing at some of Jolly's remarks. Éponine wasn't sure that such a man was capable of emotions, not ones unrelated to his republique.

Since that moment music didn't cut it for the young gamine and found herself drawn to the meetings every night just with the illusion of hearing even a chuckle from the blonde lover of Motherland. The guys around her started noticing that her presence could be expected even when it was a well known fact that a certain Monsieur Marius wasn't going to be around.

Months passed and the revolution was nearer than ever, it was the time to take control and end the suffering of les citizens of Paris. She was still an unbeliever but stick around waiting anyway, hoping and craving to see Enjolras face full of laughter. -Because she can't picture his laugh, it was so rich an intoxicated that her brain can't reprise the sound correctly, so she manages to survive with the memory of the look on his face-

The Barricade comes and goes in a blur, deeply hurt from the bullet she decided to take for her -and his- best friend, certain that no future lays ahead of her, Éponine closes her eyes with the sight of a certain blonde bourgeois silently phrasing her name while trying to hide his tears. Being so absorbed in the dark, she fails to notice that the same man weeping for her death is the one that takes her from Marius arms and gently lays her on the only table he can find not, parting with a kiss on her cold, dead lips.

Weeks later she wakes up in a stranger bed, one of her friends thought prudently to take her pulse before laying her with the other casualties and managed to take her out of the fighting zone before the war was lost. She doen't dare to ask or even articulate a voice even when she notices that there might be no chance to ever hear a particular sound of laugher ever again.

Out of respect to the man that almost died saving her, she takes his last name in hopes of never having to return to her horrible family. She is now addressed as Éponine Feuilly, Feuilly's one and only petit soeur. Using the vast collection of knowledge she picked up on the streets fending for herself and others in need she helps Jolly tend to the needed, not many men survived the actual fight but she knows that luck wasn't on their side and while theres at least a baker's dozen, the double of people died defending their ideals.

She tries to keep a decent smile on her face since she is alive, she's free and her future is uncertain, only one thing she is sure about. She'll never hear that laugh again, devastated and surprised about the depths of her feelings for a man that is now nothing more than a thought she runs to Joly's personal quarters the only place in the flat that she was banned from entry.

The sight inside turned the fakes smiles onto a real one, a big loud laugh found home on her lips while she dropped to her knees. Inside Joly's bed was trapped the marble man, he looks fragil as porcelain but the similitudes where there, the blue eyes, the full lips and that damn hair that made the new grisette feel butterflies in her stomach.

Maybe her destiny wasn't to be a Feuilly's little sister forever, the only thing she wanted in her future was right infront of her so for the first time on days she was certain of something; if she could grow old hearing only one thing it would be his laugh.


End file.
